Gaian Blades
by TDsamo
Summary: Undergoing revision. New eppies after revision is complete.
1. Entrance

Much as I would like to, I don't own the Zelda games! Miyamoto-sama does. *sigh* That's pathetic, I own the world, but not the Zelda games. :) This story is me in Zelda land(I dunno how many times this has been done b4, but oh well.). I changed my appearance just slightly though, so u can't track me down! Also, my name is different. I wish that Kyrie(keer'-ee)*was* my real name though! But I didn't lie about how pretty I am! *bats eyes* ^^ The story kind of changes from Link's view to Kyrie's(my) view. I'll add more later, too!   
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Or is the intro the same as *oh no I've gone cross-eyed. *_* Pweez review! Oh yeah, almost forgot-I don't own Outlaw Star, but I wish I did!!!!  
  
  
*Austin Powers :)  
  
Kyrie stretched back and yawned. Well, she thought. I finally started a fanfic here. She looked at the computer's clock. Holy spumoni-3:30 am! I better get to bed. Yawning again, she disconnected from the internet and got ready for bed. She waded through the enormous mess on her floor and tripped over one of her sister's toys. Amazingly, she landed on her bed as she fell.  
  
"Wow, how... how...coo...zzzzzzzzzzz." Had she been fully awake, she would have noticed three strange points about this feat:  
  
a)She is extremely clumsy and would NEVER have been coordinated enough to land on her bed so gracefully.  
b)Her bed was 6 feet away from her when she tripped.  
c)She had tripped over a sweet-potatoe shaped blue wind instrument ((hinthinthint)), not one of her sister's My Little Poopies.  
  
But she was half asleep, so she did not notice these things.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link frowned. He was sitting on his bed, and even several hours after Zelda had told him it had gone missing, he was still absolutely clueless as to who might have taken it, or where it could've gone. He loved the peace that had come after Ganondorf and Majora, but somehow he had known it couldn't last. In fact, he hadn't been expecting it to take 4 ½ years. He sighed and ran his fingers through his ash-blonde hair. This was getting him nowhere. He might as well try and get some sleep.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A rooster's crow woke Kyrie up, followed soon by a strange creaking and grinding sound.  
  
"Mmm..." She rolled over and shivered. She must have squirmed out of her covers while she slept. She reached down. And down. There were no covers. And her bed was really wet. Ohmigod, did I wet the bed???? She sat bolt upright in the dewy grass and stared around her.  
  
"What the..?" She looked around, dumbstruck. She was in the middle of a field. There were woods in the distance, as well as the entrance of a desert. And is that a castle???? She sat there, dumbstruck, and didn't even notice the horse and rider coming closer…  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link saddled up Epona and mounted her. Maybe an early morning ride would help him think. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He turned out into Hyrule Field and began to feel better already. That is, until he noticed something strange. Was that a girl lying on the ground? He stopped. She wasn't moving. Was she-  
  
COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link jumped about a foot off of Epona. She neighed in protest as he landed again. He patted her mane.  
  
"Sorry, girl." He looked over at the figure lying in the grass. She had rolled over. He sighed in relief and urged Epona slowly forward. She didn't seem to be a threat, lying there barely awake, but he shifted so his bow was in easy reach anyway. The girl stopped rubbing her eyes for a second, then suddenly sat up straight and looked about her. Link suppressed a smile. She was obviously no threat, but he wondered why she has chosen to sleep in the middle of Hyrule Field.. Her dark brown hair was tousled from sleep, and she seemed confused and groggy. When he was a few yards away, he halted and dismounted.  
  
"Hello," he greeted her. She jumped and gasped, then turned around, giving Link a good look at her as he walked slowly forward. She wasn't gorgeous, but she most certainly wasn't ugly or plain. Her frizzy, tangled hair framed a halo around her face, a little curly, mostly wavy. Her eyes were almond shaped, but not really slanted, and were framed by crooked oval glasses. She adjusted them and looked at Link. He could just barely hear her say under her breath, "No way..." She pushed her hair back a behind her ears which were, oddly, small and round, rather than the normal large and pointed.  
  
"You're not...Link?!?"  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Thanx 4 reading!Pleez review! Next chapter will have some action! ^^  
  



	2. It's a Dream... It's GOT to Be a Dream!

Second chapter! Hurray! ^^ Again, I don't own the games *sigh*...BUT I do own your soul! Mwahahahahaahahahah!!!! *hackhackcough* *giggle* k, maybe not. But how else could i get u 2 read this? :) Also, I do not own the zippits. Those belong to Dr. Evil, aka Austin Powers, aka Fat B*****d(they're all the same person, u probly know). I forget his real name though. Brain-fart. :P Anyhoo, pleez R&R, and tell me if u like it so far!  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link halted. How did a foreigner, which she obviously was, know his name? Surely he hadn't become that famous! But she knew who he was, and apparently knew he was important, for she was staring open-mouthed at him. They both looked at each other for a few moments, her eyes filled with admiration and confusion, his just confusion. Then she blinked, and spoke in a knowing tone.  
  
"Oh, I get it. I'm dreaming! Of course! That explains why I 'woke up' in the middle of Hyrule Field staring at Link, the Hero of Time!" She laughed and relaxed. "Well. I might as well have some fun while I'm here." She got up and dusted herself off, then offered her hand.  
  
"My name's Kyrie."  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
She watched the Hylian slowly take her hand. That's strange, she thought. It feels real. She looked into his eyes again. Wow. What a vivid dream. It seemed imposible that she could just imagine up such soulful, sky blue eyes...  
  
"Anyhoo, enough with the intros!" She suddenly burst out as she grabbed his hand with both of hers, shaking so vigorously that for a scary moment there, Link was afraid she might rip it off. "I wanna ride Epona! It's my dream so I can do whatever I want!" She skipped over to the horse, not realizing that she was still holding Link's hand, dragging him along. She stopped. "Wait. Where should we go first?" Link began to climb to his feet. "WE'LL GO TO KOKIRI FOREST! Ya!" She started that way and the poor blondie was dragged along for several yards again. Quite suddenly, she stopped again. Link groaned. How could this seemingly harmless, groggy from sleep, foreign girl turn so quickly into such a dangerous threat to his health? "NO WAIT! TO THE GERUDO FORTRESS! I'm a girl! I'll have no trouble getting in!" And she headed off toward the desert. She stopped again, and Link reached feebly toward her. "Hold on a sec..." She rubbed her chin. "TO LAKE HYLIA! I CAN ALWAYS BREATHE UNDERWATER IN DREAMS!!!" Link's eyes widened.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"No... Please..." Link begged. He had faced Gohma, King Dodongo, and Barinade. He had battled and won against Phantom Ganon, Volvagia, and Morpha. Defeated Bongo-Bongo, Twinrova, and finally Ganondorf. Toasted Odolwa, demolished Goht, drowned Gyorg, mashed Twinmold, and pulverized Majora. But this... This was too much.  
  
"HOLD IT!" He yelled. Kyrie stopped and looked back at him, puzzled.  
  
"What?" Link wrenched his arm from Kyrie's grasp and stood up, massaging his wrist.  
  
"This is no dream. I'm real. Epona's real. This," he grabbed a leaf from the air. "is real. If you jump in Lake Hylia you'll drown, unless you know how to swim." Kyrie stared at him. Then she laughed.  
  
"Ha! Yea right! So you're saying that somehow I was magically transported into a video game??? Complete with castles and elf-men? Gimme a break. Let's go to Lake Hylia!" She ran on toward the Lake. Link sweatdropped.  
  
"Kyrie! Kyrie, come back!" She stopped again and looked back, sighing impatiently. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do so, a tremor knocked her down without warning. She yelled and caight herself. Link drew his sword. This was no ordinary tremor, he could tell. A huge crack ripped through the ground, right between the two.  
  
"Kyrie get over here, now!" A deep, muffled growl, turned into a roar, and a monster that was about 20 feet tall burst out. It was blackish-brown, warty, mud-caked, and fat, with spikes protruding every which way. It turned to Kyrie and roared once more. She squinted as her hair blew back and she was splattered with spit.  
  
"Eew..." She wiped the drool from her face, then put her hands on her hips. "Well I'll be d**ned if that's not the ugliest thing I EVER laid eyes upon." Link sweatdropped again. She cracked her knuckles and raised her fists, jumping up and down comically. "C'mon, c'mon, I can take ya!" More sweatdropping on Link's part.  
  
"Kyrie, I think it would be in your better interests to leave this to me."  
  
"Aw, shoosh. It's MY dream, so I can do whatever I want! C'mon, puke-face! Take your best shot!" The big monster thing growled again and stomped toward the confident young teen.  
  
"Kyrie, I really think you shou-" She looked at him.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shoosh? It's nice an' all that you want to handle it for me, but relax, I can do it!"  
  
"No, K-"  
  
"Zippit."  
  
"You c-"  
  
"Zippit!"  
  
"B-"  
  
"When you're goin' anywhere, you must ZIPPIT!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, may I present ex-ZIPPIT A."  
  
"Kyr-"  
  
"HUSHYALIPS!" The monster had been looking from one of them to the other, but it now grew tired of listening. It bellowed and punched the ground with one of its massive fists. Link cast Nayru's Love, but Kyrie just jumped. The main shockwave missed her, but the second, weaker one knocked her several feet back. She landed on the ground, narrowly missing a tree, with her hand twisted under her.  
  
"OWCH!" She climbed to her feet and glared daggers at the big beast. "WHY YOU OVERGROWN LUMP OF-" she stopped. "Waitaminute. In dreams...you can't get hurt...or feel pain. Right?" Link nodded, glad she finally understood.  
  
"Ohshmuck." Her eyes became as big as saucers as she stared at the lumbering demon-thing in front of her. She was frozen with shock.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"Kyrie, MOVE!" Link checked his quiver. No arrows. PERFECT! He was unable to jump the chasm without Epona. It had to be at least 12 feet wide. And Epona was too far away! He had too try. He reached for the Ocarina of Time, before realizing with a sickening plunge of his stomach that he had given it back to Zelda. Even worse, it had since disappeared. He looked on helplessly as the monster raised its huge, taloned arm to take a swipe at the girl.  
  
"KYRIE!" She got up, and jumped across the chasm.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACkHACK...*sucks inhaler* Much better. CLIFF-HANGER!!!! The next chapter probably will take a little longer, since I'm also working on an OLS fic called Fatal Snow. If you like this fic, pleez check out the other one, too! ^^ Ciao! 


	3. Meeting Zelda

I don't own Zelda, of course. *snff* Maybe someday!  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º° 3 °º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie stumbled and fell as she landed. Link helped her up, not knowing exactly what had just happened.  
  
"Stay back. I'll take care of this." She only nodded, before moving back to stand near Epona. Link really wished he had a fairy with him... He really did miss Tatl and Navi, annoying as they could be. The big monster easily stepped over the gap and lunged at Link. He sidestepped and jump-attacked, infuriating the beast as the sword penetrated deeply. It swiped at the young Hylian again, but he easily dodged it and used a quick spin attack. Clumsy, lumbering and dripping dark, blue blood, it was almost finished, yet it still attacked. Link dodged and cut, the monster swung and missed, and finally it collapsed, and evaporated in a cloud of red smoke. He sheathed his sword and took a few moments to catch his breath. When he was done, he walked over to Kyrie.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"My hand got twisted a little, but yeah."He gently took it and examined it.  
  
"It may be sprained. I have something for it, though." He reached into a little bag on his belt and pulled out a tiny bottle of red potion. "Take this."  
  
"This is...red potion, right? Of course. Heals health?" She sipped tentatively, and smiled a bit. "It's good." She drank the rest, then flexed her fingers. She winced the first time, but the second time, it was fine. "Thanks. So... Um... What now?" Link stood up straight.  
  
"I'm not sure. I should probably take you to see Zelda."  
  
"Ok." Link helped her up onto Epona, then climbed on himself. They set off for the castle at an easy canter.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"So it's been what, 4 years?"  
  
"4 ½, actually."  
  
"Same difference. So you never did find Navi? What about Tatl? She was always annoying in the game, but not so much as Navi." Kyrie had gotten over her shock quickly and was now actually enjoying herself. Link couldn't help but take a liking to her humorous, sarcastic personality. She was a welcome relief from the problems at hand. But she was still so confusing.  
  
"No, I never did find her. But I'll go visit Tatl and seek out Navi again soon. When this has all been sorted out." He paused. "Kyrie, you often speak of a, a vid-ee-oh game. What is that?"  
  
"Um...It's sort of hard to explain. I'd have to start with electricity, then the TV, and Nintendo, and videos, and meohmy, it's too much."  
  
"..." Link was totally lost. He knew what electricity was, of course. That had been painfully burned into his mind while he was inside Jabu-Jabu. But Teevee? Nintin-do? And vid-ee-oh again. Could it be some sort of oracle...?  
  
"Well, could you try?"  
  
"Alright. Whatever." She sighed. "It'll take a while to explain. See there's a...a windowish thing with um, pictures on it. And these buttons and stuff. They move, uh, the pictures, I mean. And there's a controlley thing, the remote, and it can change the channel. There's lots of channels, like, 300 or 400, I think. Plus DMX music and there's this umm.... console, yeah that's it, with another controlley thingy, that's attached to the console thingy, and it controls the picture figure thingys, and the picture figure thingys and stuff are stored in the memory of a cartridge thingy, and you're on one called The Legend of Zelda and you can...um..." She looked at him. "You are so not getting this, are you?"  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest-"  
  
"That's ok, Linkster-man." She patted his shoulder gently and a little apologetically. "I wouldn't get it either if someone came from an amazingly advance parallel world and tried to explain, like dimension-tuners or whatever to me." Link smiled. They'd figure it all out later, when she could perhaps be more coherant than a woodchuck.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Within an hour, they reached Hyrule Market. Epona clopped across the drawbridge, and Kyrie looked around.  
  
"Cripes, man, it's a lot bigger than it was in the game." It was true. There had to be several hundred people crowded around them, many yelling and calling out for people to buy this and that. Tall buildings rose up, some seeming to be stacked so high that they might fall over in a bad storm. A mishmash of houses were scrunched in between buildings, as well as some medium-sized apartments and inns.  
  
"So we're going to the castle, right? To see Zelda?" Link nodded. "Alright!" They weaved their way through the throng of villagers and were on the road to the castle in about 10 minutes.  
  
The guard waved to Link and raised the gate. Kyrie was very glad they didn't have to sneak in-she never like those parts, especially at the Deku Palace. As they passes by the guard, he spoke.  
  
"Link- Princess Zelda has been waiting for you. She seems pretty distraught about something." He eyed Kyrie. "Friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes. I'm taking her to see Zelda." They continued on. Kyrie turned back and looked at the guard.  
  
"I would -hate- to have to wear a getup like that," she said. "Speaking of clothes..." She gestured to her South Park t-shirt and sweatpants. "I really need to get changed. These are my pajamas!"   
  
"When we get to the castle, I'm sure Zelda will give you something," Link assured her.  
  
"That's good." As they neared, the second drawbridge, they spotted Zelda. She -was- distraught. Her fine garments were slightly rumpled, and a few strands of straw colored hair stuck out of place. She saw them as Epona walked across.  
  
"-There- you are! Link, I have some... odd news," Zelda said. Link dismounted.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Someone broke into the castle last night after you left!" she burst out. "I don't know   
-why-, I mean, nothing's gone! It's like they were looking for something."  
  
"Maybe they were looking for the ocarina," Link suggested. "But it's already gone. This is bad. It means it probably wasn't lost then... Someone got to it before the other got to sneak in! We must have -two different- enemies instead of just one."  
  
"But what if somebody took it away to keep it safe from the robber ahead of time?" Kyrie asked. Zelda looked at her. The princess hadn't really noticed Kyrie until now.  
  
"Um. Just a thought. You don't have to try to burn a hole through my skull." Zelda blinked.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" she apologized. "I was just trying to figure out... Where are your ears???" Kyrie laughed and pulled her hair back as Zelda stepped over for a closer look.  
  
"Right here, behind my hair." The princess stared at them.  
  
"But they're so small! Cool!" Kyrie laughed. She had kind of been expecting Zelda to be a little snotty and formal, but it seemed that they would become friends. "Now, what were you saying again?" the princess asked.  
  
"Weeeell... What if somebody already took the ocarina to a safe place, so whoever broke in last night couldn't get to it?"  
  
"That's a good idea," Link said.  
  
"Who would've taken it, though? And why wouldn't they tell us?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe... maybe..." Link and Zelda waited for Kyrie to finish her thought.  
  
"Maybe I should eat and get dressed first! I'm still not really awake enough to think straight!" The other two sweatdropped and almost fell over.  
  
"C'mon inside," Zelda said, and they all trooped into the castle.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie stood in front of the mirror in her guest room, admiring her new clothes. They were grey, white, and slate-blue.. There was a short, grey dress underneath, sleeveless, with a blue sort of jacket/tunic over it. Also underneath was a white pair of leggings that came about halfway down her thighs. Around her waist, over it all, was a grey sash with the ends tucked under(no bow!). Her boots were big and loose, and tan-colored, and on her lower arms were two "sleeves." They were tan like her boots and came slightly over the back of her hand. They were tied with white ribbon. She looked at her hair.  
  
"Sheesha..." She really needed a brush. She pulled out drawers and dug through them, in vain. She flopped down on the bed. "Man, where's the brush?!" A very odd thing happened then. Her own brush from home(the purple one with glitters) dropped down onto the bed next to her. She looked at it.  
  
"Um."  
  
Tentatively, she reached for it and picked it up.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She brushed her hair, then pulled all the lose strands from the brush and threw them away, then set the brush back down. She reached to her other side and picked up her glasses. When she looked back where she'd set the brush, it was gone.  
  
"...How very odd." She jumped off the bed and left the room.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°End of Chapter 3°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
So howdja like it? Pweez pweez let me know! Oh, and um... as u may have noticed, I'm not all that good at describing outfits. I'll scan a pic up as soon as I can(my scanner's not hooked up now) and put it in my profileso u can see it. Ciao!  
  
Next eppie: Money for Free  



	4. Money for Free

A/N: I do not own Zelda blablabla I wish I did blablabla etc., etc...  
But maybe... I can buy it with all the free rupees I bring back from Hyrule... heh heh... ;D  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°4°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie poked her head out from behind a column and looked for Link.  
  
"Ah!" She let out a little exclamation of triumph as she spotted him with Zelda. "Li-ink!" He turned around as she trotted over to him. "What should we do now? I'm all dressed. Can we look around Hyrule?" She quickly added, "I promise not to try to jump into da lake!" Zelda giggled.  
  
"He was just telling me about how you were dragging him around. If you'd like, I could give you a tour of the castle after you eat and then you can head out if you wish," Zelda said. There's really nothing we can do about the missing ocarina right now... She added silently.  
  
"Oh yeah, eats! Almost forgot. 'Kay, that sounds cool."  
  
"Fine by me," Link agreed.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
After a breakfast of pancakes, fruit, and tea, and after Kyrie had recovered enough from the rich dose of Hylian food to move, they walked off down the corridors. Led by Zelda, Kyrie looked in awe at the castle. It was much cooler on the inside than she thought it'd be. Zelda pointed out each painted portrait in the halls and explained who they were, be they kings, queens, princes, princesses, or subjects. Kyrie was impressed by the exquisite detail.  
  
"And here," Zelda said, "is the first ruler of Hyrule." Kyrie looked at where Zelda was pointing, and a chill ran up her spine. The woman pictured had short black hair, streaked with stark white. Her eyes were light blue, and her complexion was fair. She wore chainmail, leather, and held a sword and helmet in her hands.  
  
"Her name is Queen Orlantha serErondhyl. SerErondhyl comes from the old language. It means the Settler of Hyrule. She traveled to this land after the Goddesses created it, and united the nomads living here, creating the kingdom of Hyrule. I am a descendant from her, on my father's side."  
  
There was something about Orlantha that Kyrie just couldn't place... She mentally shook her head. It was probably nothing. "That sword," she asked. "Is it..." Zelda nodded.  
  
"The Master Sword. She forged it herself, and the goddesses blessed it."   
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link noticed that Kyrie seemed slightly shaken by the portrait, but he blinked and she was casual enough again, so he decided not to mention anything. The rest of the tour passed quickly, and they ended in a room with very little décor; nought was there save for a tapestry with a triforce emblem spun in gold thread, with the bird and upside down triangle. There was also a pedestal, upon which was a scarlet pillow in a glass case. Zelda's face fell slightly, and she said quietly, "This is where the Ocarina was. Absolutely no one can enter this room without the assistance of a member of the royal family. It's just impossible."  
  
Link stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry," he assured her. "We'll find it."  
  
"I hope so," The princess said. Hoping to lighten the mood, Kyrie said, "Well, that's enough of that, we know we'll find it! I have a feeling we will, and soon. Meanwhile, let's go check out the rest of Hyrule, please???" She succeeded, and Zelda smiled.  
  
"You're right. You two go on. I'll see if I can dream up anything while you're out."   
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie stretched as they left the castle gates. She and Link had left under an hour after Zelda had suggested. She looked at Link.  
  
"Where to first?"  
  
"How about we check out Hyrule Field a while. We can visit Kokiri Forest next, then the Zoras' place, and then whatever you'd like until it gets too dark."  
  
"Sounds cools," Kyrie said. "Can we go check out the Lost Woods and Forest Temple? And Lake Hylia?"  
  
"Sure," Link said. "As long as you promise not to jump into the water!"   
  
"Can do! Hey, will we ride Epona? Um. Where'd she go?"  
  
"Oh, yeah we can ride her. She's probably off grazing." He looked around, and spotted the 4 year-old horse some distance away. "Ah, there she is. She's close enough to call without using the ocarina." He whistled Epona's song, and she galloped toward them as she heard. "Since we're just going to check out the Field first, we can walk for a while, ok?"  
  
"Fine by me." The pair walked off, with Epona close behind, and chatted. Eventually they came to a clump of bushes. Hmm...Kyrie thought. I wonder...  
  
"Link?" she said. "Are there goodies under the plants?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Well yes, there's some, sometimes." Kyrie rubbed her hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Peeeachy… May I please borrow your sword?" Link pulled it out of its scabbard and handed it to her. She hefted with only a small "umph" and swiped at the plants. The leaves settled, and something sparkled underneath them.  
  
"HEL-lo!" She peered down at the sparkles, which upon closer inspection proved to be several green gems, and one blue gem.  
  
"HOT D**N! RUPEES! MONEY FOR FREE!" She quickly gathered them up, and looking into her eyes, one could swear dollar signs appeared in them. She "umphed" the sword up again and hacked at more plants. Link sweatdropped, and began to get worried as she ran to another patch of plants.  
  
"Um, Kyrie?" She was oblivious to him, and continued gathering all the rupees within a one mile radius of where Link was still standing with Epona. The Hero of Time's long ears could just barely detect far off cries of "YES!" and "SWEET!!!!!" as the younger girl collected money. She finally returned, breathless with an armful of rupees. She had a grin so big that she bore a striking resemblance to the Cheshire Cat.   
  
"Let's go shopping, Link!" she gasped.  
  
"Ah, Kyrie? Have you got anywhere to put all that money?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, but that's no problem! I'll just buy a wallet first!" Link shook his head.  
  
"Never mind. You can keep the rupees in my money bag for now. We can go shopping now, unless you would rather keep looking around Hyrule first." Kyrie looked thoughtful. She looked at the sun.   
  
"Weeeeeeell… I guess we have enough time to see Kokiri Forest and the Zoras' Domain first. Then to the market!" Linked sighed, and pocketed the money. This was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kokiri Forest had taken longer than they expected, as they had chatted with Saria quite a bit, and also Mido and other Kokiris. They didn't even have enough time to get all the way through the Lost Woods, before they had to head back to Hyrule Market. Link had enjoyed looking around with Kyrie, though. Everything just seemed a lot more interesting with her around, always wondering what this was and who that was, and where Link's house was. She was very… lively, you could say, Link thought, but she was fun to be around. She helped to take his mind off the stress of the missing Ocarina. He called to her and told her they had to leave.   
  
"Just a second!" she turned back to the faeries she had been chatting with. At first they had absolutely fascinated her, and now they were like regular people to her, just small, and glowing, and flying. And they were all so pretty when she got up close enough to see their features through the light. "Gotta go, now, bye!" she said to Nova and Nell, the faeries. They squeaked their goodbyes, and whizzed off toward their Kokiri partners. "Ready ta go!" she said. And bounded toward Link. They mounted Epona together, and trotted off toward the castle again.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
They only had about an hour to shop around the market, as Kyrie had insisted on chopping every plant in sight for money. She saw the Happy Mask Shop, and practically drooled in anticipation. She ran toward it, pulling Link behind her.  
  
"I guess we'll start here," Link wisely observed. Kyrie turned the doorknob, and they walked in.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
In a dark room, a whispery, seductive voice spoke.   
  
"Lorem, ipsum, dolor, sit amet." A shimmering globe of some jelly-like substance materialized from the gloom. The speaker looked at the image in it, and smiled, almost sweetly.   
  
"Ursa serFarin. Eliminate the rival."  
  
In the old Hylian tongue, Farin is a term used for an assassin whose primary weapon is the bow.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°End of Chapter 4°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A/N: In response to PsychoLink(love the name), I got the circley thingies from a newsletter I'm subscribed to. If you wanna use the them, just copy 'em and paste 'em into ur fanfic file. Next eppie, the plot will thicken, as the antagonists make theirselves known... well, sorta. Anyhoo, title of the next ep is *drumroll*:  
  
**Kyrie's Lucky Mask**  
  
Man, this fic's takin' up all my time and I haven't worked on my ols one... *grumble* o well.   



	5. Kyrie's Lucky Mask

A/N: The rest of the ficcy should go faster (it's gonna be short) cuz I've got most o' the rest all planned out. If you like this fic, and i guess u must if u actually came this far, don't worry. when it's all done, I'll rewrite it longer and also make a sequel! Now, here comes some action...  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°5°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A small bell tinkled as the two walked in the shop. A man's voice called from behind the counter.  
  
"Be with you in a moment! Please read the sign and feel free to look around."  
  
"'Kay," Kyrie answered. Link already knew what the sign said, so he didn't need to look, but Kyrie wanted to know if it said the same thing as in the game.  
  
  
-HAPPY MASK SHOP-  
  
Please read this sign before you use this shop.  
  
-How This Shop Works-  
  
We do not sell masks at this shop.   
We just lend them to you. You   
sell the loaned masks on your own.   
You pay back the money owed, and   
we will lend you a newer model.   
You can borrow the masks again for   
free anytime. However, you may   
only sell certain models once.  
  
Please try our shop!  
-Happy Mask Shop Owner  
  
"Well, it's mostly the same," she said to herself aloud. The owner poked his head out from behind the back door and walked over to the counter. The place looks a different, too, she thought.  
  
"Welcome. How may I help you?" she heard the man say.   
  
"Just looking for now, thanks," Link answered. The man nodded and Kyrie walked over to the wall, where there were shelves holding all sorts of masks. Zombies, skeletons, fairies, complex designs, and several masks that looked suspiciously like characters from Mario stared back at her. She realized Link had said something.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I said, if you want one, I'll borrow it and you can buy it with all those rupees you found."  
  
"Oh, ok," she said, and went back to examining the masks. Gerudo, Zora, Goron, Deku, Bunny Hood-  
  
Keaton.  
  
Kyrie's eyes grew large. She grabbed the foxlike mask and sidled over to Link who was looking at some of the rare patterned masks on the other side of the room. She whispered in his ear, making him jump.  
  
"Link! I want..." She pulled the mask out from behind her with a flourish. "This one!"   
  
"Keaton? Alright. But are you sure?" He asked. There were some others that he would think she'd like more that were still within the range of her price limit. Her choice was a slightly old but sturdy version of the mask, carved out of a piece of wood with a thin but sturdy colored metal sheet over it.  
  
"'Course I'm sure! I'm always sure of everything," she assured him, before adding thoughtfully, "Unless I'm wrong... But anyways Keaton is supposed to be lucky, right?" Link shook nodded his head and smiled as he went to the counter.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to get one?" Kyrie wondered.  
  
"Nope. I've already got the only ones I need. He showed her mini versions of the Zora, Goron, and Deku masks, along with the Mask of Truth. All these he kept in a little pouch hanging on his belt next to his wallet.   
  
"They're...so..."   
  
"Tiny?" Link asked. He pulled the Mask of Truth out, and Kyrie watched with interest as it enlarged to just the right size. "Zelda showed me how to put a spell on all my stuff, so it stays small unless I need it." The mask shrank and he put it back. "I'd never be able to carry all my equipment otherwise." So -that's- how he can keep it with him all the time, she thought. Cool. I should ask him how to do it. It would make lugging schoolbooks around -so- much easier.   
  
"Hey, I just thought of something," she said to Link as they left the shop.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Is time passing, d'you think, back where I came from? If it is, than I -have- to find a way to get back, soon. I mean, I knew of course that we'd have to figure out a way to get home sometime, but I was hoping I could stay here for a while."   
  
"Oh, jeez. That's right! I'm sure if we had the Ocarina of Time we'd be able to work something with it to get you home." Kyrie stopped walking.  
  
"So that's it, then. I'm gonna hafta help you find it!" Link turned to her.  
  
"But we haven't a clue where to start. Unless --until-- Zelda has a prophetic dream, we really can't do anything."  
  
"True. Umm... We'll figure something out." Kyrie ran her fingers along the mask and slipped it on. She looked at Link through the areas in the mask where it was magicked so it would be transparent for the wearer. "By George, Linkster-man," she said quietly. "I think I've got it."  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Ursa serFarin flattened herself against the roof and held her breath. Fortune was with her; the Hylian had not seen her among the shadows. Cautiously, she moved again, for she knew that the Hero of Time was no fool, and would have recognized her for what she was.  
  
She was a Farin, an assassin whose arrows sought out the flesh of the good, and whose greedy hand sought the money of dark employers. If glimpsed, she would appear to most to be an average citizen, going about her business. Only the few who could work magic would recognize her, and she knew that Link could. The girl she wasn't sure of, so she used all of her powers of stealth to creep through the elongated twilight shadows. Ursa watched them as they talked, and the people around them began to disperse. There was nobody in the way now, and Kyrie was facing in the direction of the building the assassin crouched upon.   
  
Silently, Ursa pulled an arrow onto her longbow and took aim. Then she let the arrow fly. At this close of range, there was no way she could miss.   
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"Consectetuer adipiscing elit."   
  
It was that same whispery voice that had summoned Ursa. A pure white, slender hand reached out, palm facing out, and stroked the image in the jelly-like blob.  
  
"Sleep well, Princess."  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Zelda smiled in her sleep. She had found the answer. She knew where to start! She began to wake herself up. It didn't work. That's funny, she thought. She tried again.   
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
It was impossible. Somehow, she had become trapped inside her dreams. Someone-or something- didn't want Link and Kyrie to find the Ocarina of Time.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°End of Chapter 5°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A/N: God, I love cliffhangers. :)  
Next eppie: ... Er, I haven't thought of a title for the next episode! *^.^*  
  
  



	6. The Plot Thickens

A/N: Alrighty, peeps! It's all planned out, so it should be finished up w/in a few weeks, unless I get delayed. Afterwards, I'll revise the whole thing, and then I'll be working on my OLS fic so the continuation may take a bit. Pleez r&r- suggestions are welcome. They'll help when I fix it up.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°6°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
For Link, it seemed to move in slow motion. He had just opened his mouth, lips already forming the word 'what.' Then the arrow came. He saw the shaft pass only inches before his eyes, saw the head bury itself in Kyrie's masked face, in her forehead, saw her fall backward. He jumped to break her fall, but his insides clenched, for he knew…   
  
Carefully, but quickly, he reached behind her head, into the mess of deep brown hair and undid the tie that kept the mask on. Holding his breath, he removed it, afraid of what he might see.   
  
Blood dripped down her face, around her nose and curving on her cheeks. Like tears… He pulled off his cap and used it to mop up the blood. Slowly, very slowly, he uncovered her forehead and almost cried in relief. The arrow hadn't penetrated even a millimeter, had only tapped the bone, then stopped. But how..?   
  
The mask. The newer Keaton models were made only of thin wood, and were not covered with metal. The mask really was lucky, for it had saved her life.  
  
Link stood up, and sprinted toward the castle with her, ignoring the curious stray dogs.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Blurry shapes swam about in the darkness, forming out of the splotches that come from rubbing the eyes too hard. One almost looked like a young man with blonde hair, another like something blue ... maybe a flute, but it was too roundish. It changed shape and color, so it was chestnut brown and smaller. Last, two long shapes... they looked metal, almost like... The thought was almost formed before blackness overtook her again. Later -maybe minutes, maybe seconds, maybe days later- Kyrie groaned as consciousness bloomed. With it came a dull ache in her forehead. Weakly, she reached up and felt on gauze. She tried to sit up, but fell again. The pain was sharper now, more piercing.  
  
"Ow..." She said weakly. She opened her eyes slightly, but clamped them shut again when the bright light seeped in. She heard a voice from somewhere, male.  
  
"What?!? What do you mean she can't-"  
  
"She can't! She won't wake up! We've tried everything." This voice was also male, but much older and deeper. There was a commanding tone about it. Kyrie began to pass out again, but gave herself a mental slap in the face (she was too weak to do it physically) and stayed awake. Too late. The voices must have belonged to people passing by... by wherever she was. She once again tried to open her eyes, and groaned again without meaning to. She heard a swish of fabric and a door creaked open.   
  
"Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling?" It was a kind, motherly voice of a woman.  
  
"Uh... Dead..." Kyrie tried to say. Her throat was clenched and dry, so she swallowed and said, "Fine."  
  
"Good. Drink this." Kyrie felt a glass near her lips and a warm, good-smelling liquid. She swallowed.  
  
"I have a headache." She heard laughter, not harsh, more of a soft chuckle.  
  
"You're lucky that's all. You had the Hero of Time very frightened there, for a moment. I'll go tell him you're alright." Another swish and creak of the door, then silence. Kyrie suddenly remembered where she was and sat up, with some effort. The grogginess began to fade as she slowly recalled what had happened. She opened her eyes a slit once more, and kept them open despite the painful brightness. She knew it would pass, as would the dizziness. She -was- lucky that that was the only side effect of being shot in the head with an arrow. She opened her eyes a little more and turned, pulling the clean cotton sheets back and hanging her legs over the side of the bed. She looked up as the door opened and Link burst in.  
  
"Kyrie! Are you all right? Does your head still hurt? I brought some red potion, it should help." Kyrie squinted at him and wiggled her pinky in her ear.   
  
"Owch!" she croaked. "Yea, I'm all right, just don't talk so loud, please." Link looked sheepish as the owner of the kind voice came in. "Oh, Mistress Aliren," he said. She looked about thirty, with bright red hair kept in a bun. She wore a sky blue dress with a white scarf and apron.  
  
"She's right, but she'll be back to normal in a bit. You can save the potion." Link sighed and obeyed. He looked at the woman immense gratitude apparent. She smiled and said, "I'll leave you two alone for now, just ring me if you need anything." She gestured to a small brass bell near Kyrie's bed. "I have some things to take care of." With that, she left.  
  
"You're really alright?" Link asked. He waited for her to nod before speaking again. "I have some bad news..."  
  
"What? What happened?" Kyrie asked.  
  
"It's Zelda- she won't wake up. Everyone's tried everything, from smelling salts and herbs, to spells of wakefulness. I'm sure if I had the ocarina I could play the Sonata of Awakening for her, but we need her to tell us how to find it..."  
  
"And we're back where we started," Kyrie finished for him. "Well crap, that's really not good." She chewed on her lip. "Man, I really don't know what to do. Could we speak to the Sages, maybe?"  
  
"Zelda already tried, before we came to the castle. They're visions are clouded somehow." Link rested his head in his hand, and Kyrie looked on helplessly, not knowing how to fix things. This was getting too serious for jokes.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"URSA." The voice was not yelling, but it was magnified and carried a tone of restrained anger. "You have failed. HOW WILL YOU CORRECT THIS SITUATION?" The Farin kneeled and lowered her head deeply. She had seen that she had failed soon after the shot had been fired. She hadn't been able to fire another in time.  
  
"My Lady, my most humble apologies. I am not worthy to stand in thine prescence, and I thank thee for thy-"  
  
"Quiet." Ursa shut up at once. "There is a way to redeem yourself. Here is what you must do." Ursa listened and suppressed a wicked grin. There was no way she could fail this time.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Aliren opened the door to the infirmary where Link and Kyrie were. Link's head shot up as he heard her come in. She no longer looked so happy, but was still calm.  
  
"Link, you're needed, in Kakariko. Something's happening. We just got a messenger. As soon as he catches his breath, he's going to explain everything." Link got up.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"I'll let His Majesty know." She hurried off again, and Link started to go, to.  
  
"Link! Wait! Can't I help?" Kyrie called after him.  
  
"No! You're not even well enough to ride." The human girl looked offended. And got up. She swayed for a moment, dizzy, then stood straight.  
  
"I am too," she said firmly. She walked towards him, shaking only slightly. "And anyways, it's my ticket home if whatever it is can lead us to the ocarina." Link shook his head and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and steered her back to the bed, where she flopped down.  
  
"You can't. I'll be fine on my own, I've done this a hundred times before! It's not a game."  
  
"I know that!" Kyrie yelled. "I've done this a hundred times in the game too- I could help!"  
  
"Kyrie..." Link pleaded. She got up again. "No. No, you aren't coming. Guards!" He slipped out of the door and closed it behind him, as two guards arrived.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please see that Kyrie, she's the one inside, doesn't leave the room." Kyrie gasped in anger as she heard him.  
  
"Ooh! You! Let me out!" She stomped toward the locked door and pounded on it.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kyrie."  
  
"Hey! Let me out! HEY!!!!" It was too late. He had already gone.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Ursa frowned. This simply wouldn't do. The rival was meant to come with Link. She drew a dark rune over the picture with her hand and the view switched to that of one looking up at the window of the room where Kyrie was. Ursa traced down the wall, from the window to the ground and up again. A shimmering green settled there, then formed itself into vines. The assassin smiled.   
  
"Much better."  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie stomped around the room, searching for some method of escape.  
  
I knew I should have checked out that stupid Houdini book... Man! She thought. Her gaze fell upon the window. No way. No way that they would really be stupid enough to lock the door and put guards there, whilst the window remains unbarred and unlocked and- can it be?- even opened ahead of time? And could there actually be... She looked down at the wall below the sill.  
  
"Vines! VINES!!!!"  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
One of the guards outside the door looked up from his poker hand.   
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
"Nah. Hit me."  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie scrabbled down the vines and landed catlike on the ground. She surveyed the guardless area. Security around here -still- hasn't improved, she thought.  
  
"Peeeeeeeeachy..." She skittered away, staying low to the ground.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°End of Chapter 6°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A/N: I think that chapter was better than the others, ne? Drop me a line, I'll love ya 4 it!  
  
Next chapter: The Dungeon Beneath the Hill  



	7. The Dungeon Beneath the Hill

A/N: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I've about hit the halfway point, and the rest is all planned out, and I'm already thinking about the sequel, and-and-and-*flops down in a chair* Man, I need a stiff drink... 7... Chapter 7!  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°7°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link gritted his teeth as the heavy swipe hit his shield and sent painful vibrations up and down his arm. He jumped to the side, dodging the second round, and jump-attacked. It turned out that the creatures attacking Kakariko were mini versions of the monster that he and Kyrie had encountered before. The roars were high-pitched-more like shrieks, they were faster and not so fat, and could only create small rumbles instead of shockwaves, just strong enough to cause you to lose your balance and give them time to attack. Unfortunately, this had happened to a few of the villagers before he arrived. Link had been able to save the cucco girl, who had suffered only scratches and a broken arm from the fall. Several others had not been so lucky.  
  
The monsters were dropping like flies before the Master Sword, but they just kept coming, erupting from the ground. Link was blocking another one of their attacks before the first had even disappeared in a billow of scarlet smoke. He was fine for now, barely perspiring and breathing normally, but at this rate he was definitely going to go down before they did. Grimly, he parried and rolled, slashed and cut, but the endless tide never slowed.   
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Quietly, Kyrie stepped up the last few stairs to Kakariko. She shuffled over to the entrance and peeked out from behind it. She quickly drew her head back. Yikes! She thought. Link was in some serious trouble. She looked again at the scene, then crouched down and rubbed her chin with her hand. How to take care of the little crappers quickly and effectively... Fire, maybe? But that was no good, they'd set the entire village aflame! She peeked once more, and noted that they seemed to be emerging from a deep crevasse or gorge or whatever. She ducked down as a chunk of monster sped past her.   
  
"Eewy!" She clamped her hands over her mouth and sat stock still, but apparently no one had heard. There still was no one who she was even there.  
  
So she thought.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Ursa smiled as she looked down from her hidden perch atop the lookout tower in the Village. She could see Kyrie, and knew it was almost time for Stage 2 of the plan. Silently, she gathered the net of darkness about her that had been given to her by the Lady. There was no way those worthless brutes could kill the rival with Link there, and it was impossible to get into the castle ever since the sacred wards had been put up by the Sages. The only choice was to take the rival to a place of their choosing and kill her there. As soon as the little b***h was out in the open...  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
God, wha'd he do, blow it up? Kyrie thought.   
  
You could almost see the lightbulb go off over her still-bandaged head.  
  
But where could she find them? The bazaar... but that was all the way- there was no other choice. She crept out, hugging the wall, and immediately zipped in the direction of the shop, doing her absolute best to keep out of sight, which was pretty d**n easy, considering that the visual range of the monsters was about 5 feet ahead of them, and Link was concentrating on playing salad shooter. Within minutes she was in the door and grabbing as many bombs as possible. Never mind paying- the place was deserted anyways, and she could always pay them back with the rupees she found out in the field.  
  
Hurriedly, and still out of sight, she crept around to hide behind a box near the hole in the ground. Oh s**t, she thought. How in the world am I supposed to light these? In the game you just- as she held one of the bombs over her head, it automatically lit.   
  
"Sweet..." She muttered, then tossed it, along with the rest of the bombs(approximately 33), down the hole. Then she crouched down and plugged her ears.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
The explosion was deafening, knocking Link right off his feet. He landed painfully on the ground, momentarily stunned. Lucky for him, so were the attacking monsters. In seconds he had cleared his head, and was hacking down the remaining beasts. When the last one had disappeared in a puff of smoke, he wiped off his sword, then put his hands on his knees and caught his breath. How in the..? He almost fainted when he saw Kyrie wave at him from behind the crates, a little dirty, but otherwise fine. She sprinted towards him.  
  
"Ha ha HA! SEE????? I -TOLD- you I could-"  
  
Ursa threw the net.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie threw her arms over her head as she saw the net come down over her. Ursa leapt down from her hiding place and gestured with her hands, a wicked grin spread wide over her face. Link ran toward her as he saw the net twist around Kyrie, saw it tighten, drag her a few feet-  
  
And slip right through her.  
  
All three of their faces showed utter disbelief. Four faces, actually, as Ursa's commander watched. She spoke to Ursa through it, not bothering to mask it so only her minion could hear. Her voice rang through all of Kakariko.  
  
"Take him instead! TAKE THE BOY!"  
  
Kyrie could only watch in horror as the net swished through the air, and caught Link. Ursa ran like the Devil himself was after her, Link going just as fast. Kyrie ran after them, pausing only to grab the sword that Link had dropped.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
She ran after Ursa, her mind focused only on Link, not even wondering how in the h**l she could save him, even if she did catch up to him. She ran blindly through the village, falling far behind as she was going by ground, and the captor was bounding from roof to roof. The Farin leapt up to the windmill and ran behind it. Kyrie put on an extra burst of speed, having to take the long way, but knowing where the two were headed for. The Farin leapt up to the windmill and ran behind it, Kyrie climbed up the ladder and also ran behind the windmill, just in time to see a blaze of darkness rise up from behind the fence.  
  
"LINK!"   
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
The eyes watched the vision intently. She could not remove the borderland spells on the fence, and was counting on the stupid nuisance to be able to get over it some other way. Otherwise, they would have to kill the boy anyway and wait until they could draw her out into the open again.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie smacked in to the fence and beat her fists on it, drawing blood as the wood scraped. What was she supposed to do?? She was smart, but she was no hero, no fighter! She scrambled to climb up the fence, but some invisible force pushed her down. She fell to the ground after a few moments of struggle, chest heaving from the exertion. There had to be some way. She pulled herself to her feet again and squeezed her eyes shut. There had to be some way! Some way! There just had to be! How quickly this dream-come-true had turned into a nightmare. It had happened o quickly, she hadn't realized that this place meant something to her, that Link had become her friend and she would rather be stuck in Hyrule forever than find a way out if it meant his life. If only she could dispel whatever was there, if only she could leap over like Ursa had. If only, if only, if only...   
  
It took her several moments to realize that her feet had risen off the ground, several more to find that she was over the fence and descending again. She landed lightly and hesitated, looking back at the fence. Then she felt the sword quiver in her hand and held it out. It was searching. Searching for its wielder!  
  
"Take me to him," she muttered. "I'll tear that b***h apart." Seeming to know what she said, the sword quivered to the right, left a bit, forward, forward, right, and stopped. Somehow, Kyrie knew what to do. She plunged the sword into the ground at the crest of the hill and was enveloped in darkness.   
  
She felt the ground disappear beneath her, and yelled in surprise as she fell down, deep down into the underground dungeon.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°End of Chapter 7°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A/N: Wow, it's getting easier and easier to type the chapters. That one only took about an hour. So, how ya like it? Dungeons and Baddies next in...*drum*  
  
Next episode: Descent  



	8. Descent

A/N: *stares in absolute disbelief* 8... 8... I'm on chapter 8...  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°8°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link didn't notice he had regained consiousness at first; it was so dark. Was he blind? Which way was up? Was he even in contact with the ground? He couldn't answer any of these mental questions. It was just too dark, so dark he was disoriented, and dizzy, too. He tried to touch a throbbing spot on the back of his head, but his hand stopped after moving only a few inches. He pulled, and suddenly realized that his hands were manacled. He had no idea where he was, or where Kyrie was, or the enemy. A spell could get me out of this... He thought. Farore's Wind. He couldn't move his hands, but that didn't matter. He had learned to use the spells without the physical gestures in case he happened to be in a situation like this. He hadn't figured on the manacles being made out of magic-restraining iron. He leaned back against the rock wall, and the silent pressure of the earth felt as if it were closing around him.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
With a soft thump, Kyrie fell on the packed dirt floor. She dragged herself to her feet, painfully, and dusted herself off. Amazingly, she had suffered only a few bruises instead of breaking any bones. She surveyed the cylindrical room, but couldn't make out anything further in front of her face than her hand, which she held out as she shuffled forward. She stopped and looked up at the tiny pinprick of light that was the hole she had fallen through. Slowly, it was covered by something and disappeared, taking with it the little bit of light there had been. She shuffled back again, and felt the wall. Her hand made contact with something metal, then a few gropings up, something wood. Long, and rough. She slid her hand up, not caring about the tiny splinters that embedded themselves in her hand. She reached the tip, and heat flared up.  
  
"Ah!" she gasped as she yanked her hand away. Fire bloomed on the torch she had felt, and a split-second later, she heard a screech and gasping sound of something behind her. Swiveling on one foot, she turned to face the Deku Baba. It's putrid breath washed over her, making her feel faint. She scrambled to grab the sword that lay on the ground, only to find another one of the evil plants. It's head/bud/whatever smacked into her and knocked her sprawling into a third Baba. She yelled and managed to roll away before it could hit her, than crawled to the center of the room. She scrunched her eyes shut as all three lunged at once, but she was just out of range. She looked back toward the second Baba, where the sword was. How was she supposed to get that? Baba B drew back, clapping its violet maw threateningly. Just like in the game, she thought. As it shot forward again, she jumped for the sword. Her splintered and raw hands grasped the sword and she swung blindly. She was rewarded with an unearthly screech as the stalk snapped under the blow. She waited for the Baba A and C to lunge, then made quick work of them, even though the long weapon felt strange in her hands. She smiled slightly. She'd already used it to chop plants, the only difference between the ones before and these was that the others didn't try to kill her.  
  
When she was done, she started as she heard a sound and saw light out of the corner of her eye. She turned again, holing her sword in a Kendo-style stance, but it was just a treasure chest. Kyrie lowered the sword and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She winced at the pressure on her wound, then walked toward the chest. A key was revealed to be inside.  
  
"Oh, great. What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She had already seen that there were no doors, and she was starting to get really pissed. She sat down and looked around while she caught her breath. Her eyes fell upon the spot where between where the first and third Babas had been. The dirt... didn't look like dirt. She carefully made her way over. "A trapdoor..." She snickered. Of course. The game was designed so it was impossible to be truly stuck anywhere. She slipped the key into the keyhole she found and descended the ladder into more darkness, just as the torch on the first level went out.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
At the bottom of the ladder and across from it, the girl found a door. Thankfully, it wasn't locked. She twisted the doorknob and cautiously stepped out into a big, octangular room, though she couldn't tell. Right beside her was a brazier. Kyrie hoped it wouldn't go out. On the other side of the door was a wall torch, like the one that had been in the first room. It wasn't lit, and didn't light when she gingerly touched it. She looked ahead into the darkness, then at the unlit torch and brazier. Then she looked down and felt dizzy. She was standing on what looked like a chain link fence, but black iron, and unswaying. She took a step, carefully, and found that it didn't give. She sighed in relief and lay down on her stomach, peering through the diamond spaces. It was impossible to see anything except the slight glow of wall torches farther down. They were on the same side as where she had come out. Besides that, nothing but black void, below, above, and before her. She looked forward again, straining to see throught the darkness. A few feet ahead of her she could swear...   
  
"Yes, there is..." She mumbled. A post stood up ahead, the arrow pointing straight ahead of her. "Um. I think I got the point." She went back and lifted the wall torch from it's metal foundation built into the rock. She lit it using the brazier, and walked hurriedly forward, using the post and the next consecutive ones to travel in a straight path.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
The dark voice spoke into her own realm of darkness.  
  
"Stalfos." Her slender, pale hand snapped its fingers. "Be ready for her." She didn't really believe the pile of bones could defeat Kyrie, but she wanted to judge the rival's exact strength. Then she would know exactly how much force to use when she -or Ursa, even- eliminated her.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie knew how to defeat a stalfos. They were one of the easiest baddies in the game. Just block and swipe. Unfortunately, she could only swipe, as she didn't have a sword. It took her almost 10 minutes to send the skeleton to its grave, and she was weary as she climbed down the second ladder and then went throught the door to the main room again.  
  
The light was just slightly better, as the torches all up and down the side opposite the Baba room were lit. She looked for a wall torch and found it, then made her way not across the room this time, but to the right instead. She found another unlocked door and entered.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"Lizalfos."  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
The Lizalfos wasn't too tough. In fact, it was almost easy, for a monster. It was a simple manner of dodgning, then cutting. Surprising to her, after she had butchered the thing, she didn't feel sick. Must be all the times I've done it in the game, she thought.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"Wolfos."  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø   
  
The amount of ease with which she defeated the wolfos startled her. They were definitely the easiest of the '-os,' but it still should have been difficult in real life. She knew this pattern. Easy, easy, easy, then BAM; they hit you when you least expected it. She wondered about this as she left the mini room and traveled across the main one with a torch. The room was much lighter, relatively speaking. She was now able to see about four feet in front of her face, instead of one. She wondered just how deep she would be going, and how long it would take. She almost fell down as the familiar sinking feeling she got when her worrying started up. It started low in her gut, then wrapped itself around her, all the way up her throat and choking her. She rarely worried, so it made it even worse when it happened. When she realized that Link could already be dead. She ran.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°End of Chapter 8°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A/N: That was so-so, ne? I'll do some work on it when I redo the story. Is the suspense building??? Pleez tell me it is, it'll make me feel better... about 4 chapters left and HELL-o!- I have time to work on 9! Usually I can only do one a day, but I think I'll go ahead and start on:  
  
Next eppie: Found 


	9. Found

A/N: omigod- ****9****!!!!!!!!!! WOWIEEE!!!! I am on a ROLL! WOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°9°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"Keese, penta."  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
The five keese went down like flies, only one getting a chance to drag several claws across Kyrie's shoulder. It quickly was cut down.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"Keese, tri, Ice Keese, tri, Fire Keese, tri." The owner of the voice smiled wryly.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie knew that it would -not- be good to let one of the elemental bat-things touch her, so she made sure to dodge before cutting, instead of risking the thing smacking into her head on. She won, flawlessly, and continued.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"Gibdo, Redead..." The speaker was confident that the rival would defeat these, though with slightly more difficulty than she had the others. She was pleased that Ursa and perhaps she herself would get a chance at her.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie paused before she opened the door. She knew it was the last; all the torches on all the other sides were lit up. She looked up, up, through the grate. The she looked down, through the last two layers of black rimmed diamonds. She shivered. It had gotten cold and so damp the further down she went. She jumped slightly as she heard a groan coming from behind the door. She knew that groan. She had to do all in her power to keep from trembling. How was she going to kill the reDeads? She had no Sun's Song. No ocarina. But Link... if she didn't get to him soon... Or it could already be too late. She raised a shaking hand and stared at it. Then she slapped herself, right across the face. She shook the sweat from her face and wiped her hands off on her clothes. Then she entered.   
  
As soon as she came in, she touched the torch that she knew would be there. In the dim light she could see what was there. A reDead, and a Gibdo. The iron bars had slammed down behind her as soon as she had entered, so she knew there was no way back. And if she took only one step closer, there was no doubt that one of the zombies would attack. She resisted the urge to scream. The zombies were emanating some sort of horrible, terrifying feeling. An aura of dread. Carefully, slowly, silently, she slid along the wall. Sweat poured down her face, dripping off her nose and seeping into her lips. She licked them, and blinked the stinging of the perspiration out of her eyes. She felt sure that the monsters could hear her heartbeat. But no, that was stupid. They couldn't even hear the iron bars seal the door. All the same, she swallowed and made her breath silent by pulling the air in with her diaphragm, rather than her lungs. She almost died of fright when the reDead moaned again. Shaking uncontrollably, she finished inching around the wall behind the reDead, then went over her plan. Hit it with the sword, get on the side opposite the Gibdo while the reDead is dazed, then hit it until it's dead... Do the same with the Gibdo. She stifled a nervous laugh as she thought, Kyrie, girl, you are so totally DEAD.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
She jumped it. She hit it once, and heard it shriek. As quick as she could she pivoted to the other side and it shrieked again. Kyrie slowed, than froze. She'd been paralyzed. She couldn't talk aloud, but she screamed in her head. Did she ever scream. She strained, and sweated, and broke away just as the reDead leaped. She hit at it, once, twice, and again, and it fell with an unearthly wail. She went after the Gibdo, panicking. She only cut it once, then it leapt and wrapped itself around her.  
  
It was the most horrible sensation she had ever experienced, and one that in later years she would dream about, screaming as she woke, imagining the cold, dead hands enveloping her and sucking her life away. She choked and hacked, screamed and shrieked as she felt her energy-her very life- flowing away from her into the evil beast. She wriggled her body, trying desperately to throw it off. Her eyes started to flicker shut and she felt herself growing weaker with every attempted breath. Dying would be so much easier... She started to relax.  
  
No... she couldn't. She couldn't die! Link was counting on her, Zelda and Hyrule were counting on him, she could not die!  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and the mummy flew off of her, smacked away by some unseen force. Kyrie heaved the Master Sword up, using reserves of energy she didn't even know she had to cut once and twice, screaming.   
"F**K-" she howled, and, with the last cut, "OFF!!!!" The mummy crumpled, and so did Kyrie. She scrambled away, crying like a baby, making small whimpering noises that she thought she would never use. She thought she was braver than that.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
It took her a while to get hold of herself. Time was impossible to tell in the dark depths. When she did, she hurriedly wiped her eyes and staggered over to the chest that had appeared. She removed the key and stumbled to the trapdoor. She opened it and started to climb down the ladder, but halfaw down, her feeble hands could not hold on anymore. She fell, and was too weak to get up. If there was anything else she had to fight, there was absolutely no way she could win.   
  
She had no idea how she did it, but somehow Kyrie managed to crawl through the octangular room and into the eighth small room. As she opened the door, she couldn't even brace herself for whatever might be inside. She only prayed, and opened the door.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link's head snapped up as he heard the door open. The iron bars had lifted earlier, but he still hadn't been able to leave, seeing as how he was manacled to the wall. He squinted against even the small amount of light, and for a moment nothing happened. Then the door swung completely open, and Link couldn't see, because he was dazzled by the light. When his eyes cleared, he saw Kyrie leaning against the doorway, eyes red-rimmed, shoulder a little bloody, clothes crumpled, hair mussed, and bandage slipping down over her eyes. He stared as she spoke.  
  
"Hiya Linkster-man." She stumbled as she tried to walk over, and dragged herself along the side of the wall to sit next to him. He was startled at her grayish tinged face and slurred speech. Her hand spasmed, still holding the sword. Her muscles had locked around it, and she couldn't let go if she tried.  
  
"Kyrie!" Link said. "What happened?" She dry-retched, turning to the side as she gagged, then looked at him.   
  
"Hell," she said. "Y'okay?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I got knocked out, but you... what happened?" He knew he had already asked that question, but Kyrie looked half-dead.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she slurred. "Just Babas, Keese, Wolfos, Stalfos, Lizalfos, and a couple o' zombies." Her head bobbed forward. She struggled to her feet. "As long as I can still hold the sword, I guess I should get rid of those chains." Seeing the worried look on Link's face, she added, "Hey, I just sliced up a Gibdo. My aim's fine." Link turned his head away, and pulled the chain taut. Kyrie managed to lift the sword once more, then fainted as she swung it. Luckily, Link had the sense to scramble away before the sword fell on him. He caught Kyrie, than eased her down. He pulled the chain out of the manacles and took them off, then massaged his wrists.   
  
"Kyrie? Kyrie!" She wasn't breathing very well. She had only made it far enough to release him, and now she would sleep for days. Unless... He reached into his pouch and pulled out the bottle of red potion he had saved. Miraculously, it was still whole. He propped her head up gently on his knee, then touched her throat. Impa had showed him a pressure point that closed the wind pipe and opened the esophagus so potion could be administered to an unconsious person. She swallowed reflexively.  
  
"Uh..." Her eyes fluttered open. She slowly got up. "Ouch. Butt hurts." Link sighed and stood up, sheathing the sword that Kyrie had dropped after he ahd given her the medicine.   
  
"Good, you're alright." Kyrie struggled to her feet and shook her head. "Better, now? I'm glad I saved that red potion."  
  
"Yea, I guess. Thanks." She looked around. "I guess we should get out of here, then."   
  
"Of course." Together, they walked through the doorway. Link started to walk, then stopped suddenly, looking up and to the right. "Kyrie, LOOK OUT!" He pushed her down as an arrow whizzed by. Link gasped and grabbed his arm, where redness was seeping through the white of his sleeve.   
  
"Link!" Kyrie unwound her own tattered bandages and tied them around Link's wound. "Are you alright?" He got up.  
  
"I'm fine, it just grazed me." A dark figure landed gracefully, near where Link had looked. She had jumped down from the ledge she had been perched on as she waited for them. She -Ursa- readied another arrow and aimed it at Kyrie. "Kyrie, get back." She almost protested, but thought better of it. Link drew his sword and readied his shield.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°End of Chapter 9°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A/N: FIGHT TIME!!!!!!!! Wow, did u know that this fic is 13,000+ words? Shme….That's amaaaaaaaaazing 4 me!!!!  
  
Next episode: Farin's Arrows 


	10. Farin's Arrows

A/N: o, goody... now we get 2 see how bad I am at action stuff! hooray! *rubs hands together and poises fingers over keyboard* get read for a butt-whupping...   
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°10°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Three arrows, quickly, flew toward Link. He jumped out of the way of two of them and blocked the third with his shield it shattered with a sharp -ping- and jarred the hero's arm. If one hit him, it would go all the way through... No, better not to think of that. He sprinted forward, jabbing at Ursa with the sword, but she was up, jumping right over him. Link swung his sword up, but missed as Ursa turned and fired another arrow at him. Link rolled quickly out of the way as the projectile smashed against the rock, leaving pockmarks in the hard stone. He had hardly recovered from his roll when another four arrows came toward him in quick succession. He had no time to dodge, so he crouched behind his shield and gritted his teeth as each arrow hit and sent shockwaves through his bones. They continued this little game of cat and mouse for a while, then the archer seemed to get bored. She hesitated, then pulled black energy seemingly out of nowhere. It formed itself into something of an arrow, and Ursa notched it, drawing the string back to her ear. She smiled.  
  
Link had not, of course just stayed and stared at all of this. He was attempting to rush her again. Ursa aimed the black arrow straight at him. Link knew he had to get out of the way. He dodged to the side, not a moment too soon, as the arrow streaked by about 3 feet from his face. Even at that distance, he felt intense heat -or was it cold?- on his cheek. The arrow smashed into the wall behind him, and exploded. Link dropped and covered himself with his shield as shrapnel fell around him.  
  
Kyrie did have to stay and watch all of this. Those arrows, she thought. He's slowing down, and as soon as he weakens enough one of them will kill him! She looked on helplessly as Link continued to dodge the seemingly endless volley of darkness. Explosion after explosion shook the rocks around them and made Kyrie's teeth chatter. She felt each blast pound deep within her chest, just like the fireworks on Independence Day. These were different, though, darker, evil, and painful. The fireworks were exhilerating and beautiful. This was ugly, and terrible. It had to stop, but how? She had no weapons, no plans, nothing! She could only watch and hope that somehow Link could win.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link was tiring. He knew it, Ursa knew it, and the cause of all this misfortune in Hyrule knew it as well. She watched as she stood on the first level of the dungeon. The light of the torches played off of her appealing features. Her skin was ghostly pale, her lips tinged the lightest pink. Her hair was unruly, short and black. It stood out in stark contrast against her ivory skin. She looked thoughtful. Perhaps she would not be needed to kill Link. She did, however, doubt that Ursa could take on the rival. It would be a shame for the archer to die, as she was faithful and quite useful, but once she herself had killed the rival, she would be richly rewarded and would have no need for underlings. So she would let the minion have at it. It didn't matter.   
  
So she thought.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Link tried desperately to catch his breath, but it was no use. Arrow after arrow crashed around him, constantly keeping him on his toes. He was soaked with so much sweat it looked as if he might have been swimming in Lake Hylia. A direct hit with one of those arrows would kill him, he knew. He couldn't even get away long enough to think straight. Only one thought appeared in his head. He was losing. It repeated itself over and over again, tormenting him as he did all he could to survive the fight, which wasn't much. Never in his life since he ascended to become the Hero of Time had he lost. He had triumphed, every time, no matter what obstacle was in his way. This opponent was like none he had ever faced in Hyrule or Termina. He was losing. He was going to die, and after that... She would go after Kyrie. Then the rest of Hyrule. He was losing. He stumbled, and Ursa grinned evilly as she sent her arrow after him.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
Kyrie saw Link fall. She watched in horror as the arrow flew toward him. In less than a second it would be on him. One thought erupted in her brain.  
  
STOP!  
  
The arrow slowed, but she didn't notice as she thought turned into an audible voice.  
  
"STOP! STOP STOP STOP!!!!!" The arrow halted in midair. Ursa stopped grinning. What had happened? The deadly shaft had stopped only two feet from Link, spinning slowly and silently. Link stared at the miracle. Somehow, incredibly, the arrow had stopped before it hit him, and now... Kyrie stepped out from behind the door, fire -or was it ice?- burned in her eyes. The arrow slowly turned to point toward the one who had shot it. Confusion was evident on Ursa's fast. Kyrie took a step out. Slowly, inching along, the arrow came toward Ursa. Kyrie took another step, and the arrow went twice as fast, crawling along. Another step. Twice again as fast. Two more steps, than another. The arrow stopped, spun into a blur, then hissed toward Ursa. The evil woman raised her hand up, as if to ward away the arrow, but it was no use. It hit her. She screamed, once, and was cut off as the projectile exploded inside of her. All three observers watched, one in shock, one in annoyance, and the last impassively. Black smoke furled out as Ursa died. Link covered his face so he wouldn't breath it in, but the other girl just stood and watched. The smoke dissipated, and there was nothing.   
  
"Kyrie," Link breathed. Somehow, she had done it, he knew. She blinked, seeming to snap out of a trance. She looked around and saw Link, than ran to help him up.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I...How... Killed..." She didn't seem to be able to speak properly. Link put an arm arounf her shoulder and pulled her close. He knew how horrible it was for her. He had gone throught the same thing after he had first killed someone not a beast. He held her until she stopped shaking, than stepped back.   
  
"Okay, now?" he asked. Kyrie nodded dumbly. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm grateful. You saved my life. Let's get out of here, now."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.   
  
-Clink-  
  
They both looked up.  
  
"Wha-" Kyrie started.  
  
-Clink-   
  
They looked around, confused, as more sounds started up.  
  
-Graaaaate-  
  
-Chinchinchinchinchink-  
  
The sounds could be likened to the sound of the drawbridge being opened. Up, they looked, and stared. The grates that Kyrie had walked on to get across to the rooms were now being pulled into the walls. The torch flames flickered and crackled as drafts moved through them. Iron bars slammed shut over the exit door.   
  
The creator of the dungeon drew her blades. They were fine blades, each about five inches long, and another four with the hilt. They were silvery, shining, and polished, so that they gave no hint of all the blood that had been spilled with them. The hilt was black, with diamond pommelstones. She licked each one, in the same kind of ritual she used every time she was going to kill an opponent. Than she jumped from the platform.  
  
Samara serGarek was out for blood.  
  
ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°End of Chapter 10°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
A/N: whatcha think? Pleez be honest- wait. On second thought, don't be honest. Just be nice, k? :) 


End file.
